To Love A Mushie
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Toad falls in love with a mushroom gal named Toadette. Another SpongeBob SquarePants parody.


**Here's the second SpongeBob SquarePants remakes. This one is based on To Love A Patty. I've often wondered, does Toad love Toadette? This got me thinking into writing it along with Mr. Smooth.**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad was singing in Peach's Castle.

"Someday, I'm gonna make you my mushie, my plushie, my sweet ol' blushie! Drum solo!" Toad then imitated a drum solo, and used Toads as drum sticks. "Hey, looks like you guys and gals are done!" He then flips all of the Toads in the air, then uses his special mushroom hat gadgets so they can land just right.

"In all my years of teaching you how to learn, I have never, ever seen a group of Toads. Especially you, my friend. You got that pink-spotted mushroom cap on your pink hair, as well as a red vest around your pink little dress. May I call you, Toadette?" Toad asked her.

"Toad, I need six of your mushmellows." Mario said as he came in, wanting his Toads to help out a bit.

"Here you go, Mario." Toad starts pushing five of the Toads. "One, and two, and three, and four, and uh...five and six." He leaves the sixth Toad behind. "That's it, that's the last Toad, Mario. There ain't no Toad behind my back or nothing." Toad laughs.

"Oh..." Mario walked off.

"What are we gonna do about this? They can't just chase me around like this, right?" Toadette asked Toad.

"Oh, Toadette, a Mushie like you comes around once in a lifetime, and I can't let them chase you. No! The job must come first! I can't let emotions cloud my commitment to the sacred Toad oath. Like Toadsworth said, "Your Toad will be, in another castle." Toad then hopped off the box.

"Great quote, Toad!" Toadette clapped.

"Toad, where is that other- oh, there it is!" Mario takes the sixth Toad to clean. Toad looks out the window to see three big Koopa kids cleaning up Bowser's castle with five Toads since Mario destroyed the last one. The other Koopa Kid doesn't seem to have a sixth Toad help out with the cleaning job.

"Where is Toadette? I want to help her clean!" The Koopa Kid said.

"Right here, Koopa boy." Mario put her down and walked off.

"It's about time! Let's do it!" Toadette didn't feel like doing it. All she wanted to do is spend time with her boy Toad.

Toad screams.

"No! I won't let you do this to Toadette!" Toad was walking off when Koopa Kid stopped him.

"Why? All we're doing is cleaning up the castle." The Koopa Kid said.

"Not with Toadette, no, sir!" Toad walked off and ignored the Koopa Kid.

"Toad, hand over the royal Toad-" Mario walked in and demanded Toadette to be handed over.

Toad was sitting under the throne.

"Oh, Toadette, I can't let them get near you. Your beauty must be preserved."

Toadette then took off her mushroom hat to reveal that she has pink hair.

"Amazing!" Toad was amazed at her hair.

Mario snickered. "What are you going to do with her? Take her home? Put a little dress on her as well as go out for a romantic walk with her?" He continues snickering.

"Great idea, Mario." The two romantic Toads walk off.

"I wonder if it's too late to get a refund from the princess." Mario sighed.

"Enjoy cleaning with Yellow Toad, kid." Toad hands the Koopa Kid to Yellow Toad.

"Can I clean with this Toad?" Yellow Toad reveals his hair to show Koopa Kid that it's yellow.

"Hey, what do you know? I like yellow-haired Toad." He cleans with Yellow Toad.

Back at Toad's house, Toadette was wearing a chef's hat and an apron and started to cook on the grill while Toad was watching.

"Whatcha' cooking, Toadette?" Toad asked.

"It's hot dogs, wanna try?" Toadette asked him.

"Oh boy, I love hot dogs!" Toad hugs Toadette, leaving her chef's hat on the grill. "Oh, Toadette, I feel like we're in own our little world..."

"Uh, Toad? There's something burning on the grill." Toadette asked him.

"Nothing can hurt us, Toadette. Wait, wha? The fire! Aaaaah! Fire, fire!" Toad starts to pant.

Poochy is by a fire extinguisher and he puts out the fire which makes Toad stop panting.

"Is the fire gone yet?" Toadette asked Toad.

"Yeah, the fire's gone, so you're safe now." Toad replied.

The doorbell rings.

"Gee, I, uh, better get the door." Toad opens the door.

"Hey, Toad, how about another game of..." Blue Toad ties plain Toad in a knot. "Tie your best mushie in knots. My turn."

"Sorry, Blue Toad. I already made plans to go for a walk through Ladida Plains with Toadette. As soon as the little mushie dries her hair, we're heading out." Toad then unties himself up.

"Heya, Toad, you didn't forget our plan to go a riding, did ya?" Yoshi said, as he walked in.

"Sorry, Yoshi. No time to ride you today. After me and Toadette for a walk, we're going for a rowboat ride. Just waiting for her to put on her make up. You know how long it takes for a little mushie to get ready." Toad said. "So you two have fun with that. Toadette and I have to be on our way." These two mushmellows walk off.

"I've been replaced by a girl Toad? Oh, maybe I could meet a lovely girl Toad on my own." Blue Toad was angry and stood up. "Yeah! That'll show that plain ol' Toad!" He walks away, leaving Yoshi behind.

Toad is now dancing with his mushie Toad and singing. Next, they both go to the carnival and play some games. Now they feed the ducks some bread. Toad sees Toadette gone and surrounded by ducks. He fights the ducks with power. After the ducks were beaten, Toad asks Toadette if he was okay.

Now they're on a rowboat. Toadette has her sunhat on and Toad? Well, he's just rowing a boat with his girl Toad. They didn't where they were going because there was a waterfall. They fall into the river. Toad sees Toadette drowning and helps her up. Now she's wet and needs to get dry quick. He dries her off and now they're having a picnic.

"Oh, Toadette. Do you realize what this signifies?" Toad asks.

"What, Toad?" Toadette asks.

"It's our six-hour anniversary. And do you know what that means?" Toad asks.

"No. Uh...well..." Toadette was shy to ask that question to Toad.

"You all right, Toadette? Don't worry, I know what will make you feel better. A dinner at the finest restaurant in the Mushroom Kingdom." Toad says.

"Wow!" Toadette was surprised.

It's an early evening at Peach's Castle and there's a pink sunset beside it.

"Mario, where is our Toad? He's been gone all day. That Toad's never been the royal guard, and we got a bunch of Toads that need to be in charge!" Luigi said.

"How should I know, bro? Do I look like some Toad to you?" Mario asked.

"Good day, sir." Toad said.

"As if on cue." Mario said.

"Hey, Toad, what's with the fancy getup?" Luigi asked.

"I just got gussied up for my special dinner date." Toad said.

"A dinner date? Well, fantastico! I didn't know you had it in you, so when do we get to meet the little lady? By the way, is she a Toad?" Luigi asked.

"She's rich in taste." Toad replied.

"How can you possibly date anyone, Toad? Mama mia, look at you. She must be blind." Mario said.

The limousine arrives.

"There she is." Toad goes to the limousine to get something.

"Oh boy, I can just smell the coins already, Mario." Luigi said.

Toad carries in the mushie to the best eatery in town.

"Luigi, Mario, allow me to introduce my date, Toadette." Toad introduced them to his date.

"Your date's a Toadette?" Luigi asked confusingly. "Me thinks the Toad's really lost it."

"And we're on a special date tonight so you don't mind if you get the "royal mushroom's treatment, do you?" Toad asked.

"Sorry, Toad, no can do." Mario said.

"Mr. Fiver says different." Toad holds up five dollars.

"All right, take a seat." Mario said.

Toad holds up another seat for Toadette.

"Here you go, my Toad girl." Toad says.

"Thanks, Toad." Toadette was happy. Mario shows up.

"Good evening, Monsieur. What might we have on the menu at this fine establishment?" Toad said with a French accent.

"Well, you should know considering the fact that you work in this place. Why don't you take your girl and leave? She's starting to like you." Mario said to Tioad.

"Don't say a such thing, Mario. Toadette's just a little sick, that's all. Right, Mushie-Mushie?" Toad asked.

"I'll show you sick, mush guy!" Mario said, as he picked up Toadette.

"What are you doing with my beautiful Toad, Mario?" Toad asked sadly.

"Beautiful, huh? How-a beautiful do-a you think this is?" Mario holds up Toadette and looks sad.

"Help me..." Toadette said, quietly.

"Stop, Mario! Maybe you can't see Toadette's beauty, but to me, she's the most gorgeous Toad in this kingdom." Toad rubs Toadette's pink mushroom cap.

"Well, I definitely see but I can't help the mentally atrophied. Goodbye, Toadster." Mario walked away.

"Toadette, you no mind to that Mario, I will always love you..." Toad was rubbing her pink mushroom cap again.

"Uh, Toad?" Toadette asked. "I've gotta go."

"But why?" Toad asked.

"I think I can explain, boy. There was a time when I was in love too. She was a princess that looked a lot like your Toad. Well, not a Toad, actually. But she was a real princess. She had a flower chain attached to her orange dress. She even wanted to tell me that she loved me. Do you know what I'm sayin' boy?" Luigi asked Toad.

"I see now. I know what I must do." Toad then walks up to Toadette. "Oh, Toadette, my darling, I love you." Toad said.

"I love you, too." Toadette kissed Toad, and walked away happily.

"Well done, Toad. As a reward for your valiant effort, I'll only charge you 25 cents for Toadette. Royal discount." Luigi said.

"Thank you. But is Toadette in another castle now?" Toad asked.

**THE END**


End file.
